Magnetic Force
Overview: The discovery of magnets has been considered an ancient one. The ancient tools once used as compasses have now in the past hundred decades been discovered that they can be used to move and manipulate metals and even non-metal objects. In the past decades, people of the village Cloud have found a unique way to manipulate the metal through their own physical bodies, without using metal magnets at all. Through creating an electrical field throughout their bodies, people have found that it is possible to move metal. Through further study and training of this newfound technique, quite a few people have been able to further expand on the ability, increasing the range of their magnetic field to which they can control objects. Some have mastered the skill to a point where they can hurl objects at speeds of up to near equivalents to the speed of sound, but such instances are rare, as many still lack even basic control over their magnetic fields; only pure masters have been able to master this technique. Users who employ this technique, however, must have good chakra molding abilities. Those with little chakra training will be unable to properly mould the chakra throughout their body to create the magnetic and electric fields. Consequently any meager attempt that an unskilled chakra user may perform could easily result in serious injury. Weapons Metal Sphere Metaru A small metal coated sphere that is filled with a solid but light metallic core. The ball is light enough for anyone to juggle, carry, and lift with ease without dragging down weight, weighting no more than 2-3 lbs on average. When thrown the ball can generally be used as a small weapon, though highly discouraged as they do minimal damage an at best will bruise an opponent. Explosive Sphere Grenade Tekidan This weapon is very similar to a metal sphere in the respect that it normally weighs about the same and is coated with a metal shell. The unique exception is that these are instead filled also with gunpowder and explosive solid contents. When hit with electricity or heated up tremendously they will cause a small explosion requires Electromagnetic Fuse Creation skill | An electrical charge surrounds the sphere's surface, completing the circuit of the applied fuse when broken. | Large Metal Sphere Metaru Kyo Generally not considered a weapon though it can be used in such a way if the user is strong or clever enough, this is a gigantic sphere of solid metal. Its large size prevents most from using it as a tool or weapon though it can be used practically as a magnet, anchor, and for extreme muscle conditoning for those who can bear its girth and mass. Large Sphere Bomb Bakuyaku Kyo A massive explosive sphere coated with metal, this is what one may call the equivalent to several explosive sticks of TNT. However due to their large and heavy size, these objects require more strength to lift, carry and use and are not recommended for direct combat. Rather they are more often set and used a traps. Blast Radius 10-20ft | Requires Advanced Electromagnetic Fuse Creation skill to be used. | An electrical charge surrounds the sphere's surface, completing the circuit of the applied fuse when broken. | Techniques _____ Academy Electromagnetic Force Field Skill Chikara Denji no Jutsu Those whom have studied and practiced the skills of drawing upon magnetic forces are able to summon an electrical. Summoning up a electromagnetic force field, the user can manipulate any metal objects within their field of control. The higher their intelligence, the farther they can spread the force field's distance and area of electromagnetic influence. Gennin Electromagnetic Propulsion Lv. 1 Denji, Lv. 1 By now the genin has been successfully able to create a stable and strong magnetic force field around them. The range at which they may control objects is still too low as it depends highly upon their force field's range of control. Electromagnetic Barrier Lv. 1 Denji, Lv. 1 This magnetic force field is used to generally deflect metal objects, but can barely deflect attacks; only the weakest physical attacks will be subdued by this shield. Due to the low strength, chakra control, and concentration generally required to keep the shield up it will not last long, nor be effective in blocking faster, stronger, and many non-metal objects. Should the user move from the location of the barrier it will easily be disrupted and possibly disabled. Chuunin Magnetic Propulsion, Lv. 2 Denji, Lv. 2 Users of the magnetic jutsu by now have a moderate to strong control over their magnetic fields and the chakra. Thus they are more capable now of concentrating more electromagnetic energy into a fixed location at once and able to propel objects at faster speeds, causing greater impact and damage as well. Electromagnetic Barrier Lv. 2 Denji, Lv. 2 A stronger, thicker, and more magnetic barrier than the original genin level barrier, this barrier is actually capable of fending off some decently strong melee attacks and projectiles. It is considered a standard choice for defense among many electric based jutsu users. The user can move about farther out from the barrier but still will easily disrupt it if moving more than a couple steps away from it. Electromagnetic Fuse Creation Kuchibi Denji Skilled enough people who have carefully studied and practiced on electromagnetism and mechanics are capable of creating small fuses and explosives which they can implant into a small metal sphere to make it an explosive. Must be made outside of battle Anbu Magnetic Propulsion, Lv. 3 Denji, Lv. 3 A full control over the electromagnetic field and barrier around the user allows greater speeds of the target projectiles now inflicting greater impact and damage. Most warriors studying in this branch of combat are considered fully mastered at this stage. Electromagnetic Barrier, Lv. 3 Denji, Lv. 3 An intermediate skill based barrier, it provides average defense but will be unable to hold off against more powerful attacks. The user has above average control of their chakra, range, and the magnetic forces around them. The user can move slightly farther away from their barrier now without greatly disrupting it. Jounin Magnetic Propulsion Lv. 4 Denji, Lv. 4 Only extremely dedicated practitioners of magnetic jutsu can reach this point of intensity. The user has become so skilled at molding their chakra and controlling the electromagnetic forces that they have practically become a human battery. The full force of the projectiles is so fast the user is practically flung back if not well footed or stable on the ground surface. Electromagnetic Barrier Lv. 4 Denji, Lv. 4 The protection that this shield can provide now is by far one of the most superior that a person could ask for. No small thrown shuriken, kunai, senbons, or metal objects can easily penetrate this shield. The user can now easily move a relatively far disatnce of over 15 feet away from the barrier without disrupting it. Shield of Thunder no Ikazuchi Unlike a normal barrier, this technique creates a barrier only to shield a certain covered area near the user, behind, beside, above, below, in front and is used like a shield. However; to compensate for its lack of full cover, the shield is much more concentrated and powerful in the area it covers, making it much harder to penetrate than a normal barrier. Any metal projectiles will be deflected off the barrier on contact. Another advantage of the barrier is that the user can move freely anywhere with the barrier without disrupting it too much though excessive vibrating, running, and shaking can disable the barrier. Advanced Electromagnetic Fuse Creation Kuchibi Denji Joukyuu Recommended only among the highly skilled mechanics, ninjas, and other people with knowledge in electromagnetism and mechanics, this technique creates a vastly large explosive that is primarily designed to be set off as a strategic explosive weapon and as a trap used commonly in the battlefields. Due to a vastly great amount of explosives that these weapons often carry and their often volatile dangers, even skilled handlers have to take caution at preparing these weapons and handling them, as they can easily set off at any given time if mishandled. The explosives and fuse se in the weapon are placed into a metal sphere, which is often unwieldy to handle. Must be made outside of battle and must first know Electromagnetic Fuse Creation skill | the explosive requires two posts to be properly prepared.| Sannin Magnetic Propulsion, Mastery Denji, Taitoku Only the most select and skilled could possibly ever wield such a skill to focus an immense amount of electrical energy into concentrated areas. The overall speed and force of this technique are so great that at full capacity this technique can penetrate the sound barrier. Due to the great force and impact users will get pushed back and absorb a certain amount of the impact. Electromagnetic Barrier, Mastery Denji, Taitoku Such an immense barrier is created from this technique that only the strongest of attacks will penetrate it. The pure concentration of the energy, its durability, and effectiveness in defense reflects a extremely refined mastery of magnetic jutsu that can only occur through many hard years of toil. The user can move freely over a wide distance of over 20 feet without disrupting the barrier. Aegis of the Heavens no Tenjou A guard so powerful many consider it even impractical to try and penetrate such defensive wall. An overly immense concentration of electromagnetic energy and chakra makes this shield virtually impregnable. No metal can pass through this barrier. With such concentration of energy it is very hard to disrupt this barrier making it an ideal portable defense.